


The End Begins

by WinchesterSis24601



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSis24601/pseuds/WinchesterSis24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas saves Dean from some Croatoan's, Dean feels obligated to repay him despite not really wanting to.  (Inspired by a writing prompt I found somewhere.  Thanks to whoever posted it, sorry I don't remember where I got it from)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Begins

“I’ve been perfectly happy living alone and only having to worry about myself, but you had to come rescue me from my imminent death and now I’m indebted to you by my own personal code. I really, really loathe you for that.” The former angel smiles at the grumblings of his friend.   
“That was the plan,” he laughs.   
“What happened to you?” growls Dean. Cas shrugs.  
“Life,” he chuckles.  
“Are you high?” the snarl in Dean’s voice fades in his confusion. Cas tilts his head a bit.  
“Generally,” Cas smiles, “So are you coming?”   
“I can’t help you, Cas.”  
“Well, I’m beyond help but thanks for that,” Cas’ smile is sadder now, “That’s not why I came. They need you.”  
“I can’t keep doing this,” Dean answers.  
“So what? You’re just gonna hunker down here until you run out of food and die of either starvation or a Croat who somehow manages to get past your wonderfully guarded door,” Cas glances at the pile of chairs and other furniture that had been knocked over when the Croats had pushed open the door. The three bodies lay on top of the pile.  
“The worlds ending, Cas. Why not let it?” Cas laughs again, a bitter, disgusted laugh. Shaking his head, he looks up at the ceiling as if praying for God to strike him down right there.  
“You’ve changed,” he says.  
“Yeah well having Lucifer as a brother will do that to ya.”  
“Lucifer is my brother,” Cas retorts. Dean shrugs.  
“So why don’t you take care of it?”  
“Because I can’t. I’m… I’m human.”  
“So am I.”  
“Yeah but you know how to… how it works.”  
“I do. You live, you die, life moves on.”  
“Not after the world ends.”  
“What do you expect me to do?” Dean glares at Cas for a long time.   
“What you always do,” answers the former angel, “Fight.”


End file.
